The Valentine King
by Roselline-Rosa
Summary: Axel's friends have never been lucky in love, so he decided it was time he took matters into his own hands. So he throws a Valentine's Day party.    And that's how it all begins. A whirlwind night of love, romance, and strange costumes.


*****Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, or any of the other characters in this fanfic. If I did, I wouldn't be writing these crappy things.*****

* * *

><p>"Axel Rodriguez, I swear to every higher power there is that if you do not shut up and stay still, you <em>will not make it to this party<em>."

Axel grinned at this of course, and winked at her. "You know, Naminé, if you love me, just say-"

"AXEL!"

Axel had been dictating his ideas for the inside of his invitations to his assistant, Xion, but of course his makeup artist (and probably every reason why this party would be as bad-ass as it would be), Naminé Lombardi was pitching a fit since she couldn't work on her "canvas."

So he shut his mouth, because what fun is a party without its host?

All the while, Marluxia had been snickering in the corner, working on the outfit to go with Naminé's "creation." Just out of his peripheral vision, the pink-ponytailed man was keeping his work a secret, just like Naminé, who had Axel's back to the mirror.

'No,' she had said. 'No one gets to see their outfit or masks before the party! No exceptions!'

Although he wouldn't use the word 'mask' to describe what Naminé was doing, they were impressive as hell. He had seen some of the guests' outfits and plans for masks, and they were amazing. It was essentially movie makeup, morphing each guest into an unrecognizable creature of all their own, all based on their own personalities.

He had seen Naminé's sketches for each guest, and he had to admit, they were all pretty spot-on. Nothing to outrageous for the meek, nothing too dull for the flamboyant.

* * *

><p>Finally out of Naminé's clutches (after having spent an hour waiting on her to finish, only to spend another half hour taking the crap off), Axel walked around his New York City penthouse, for no reason in particular.<p>

"Axel, sir?" A quiet voice came from the other room. "Roxas Solus is on the phone for you, sir.…" She held out the phone at arm's length, ramrod straight.

He strode over to her, and took the phone from her, placing it against his chest to mute the sound, and patted her head. "Ya don't have to be so formal, Xion. I don't have a STD or anything. I'm your friend first, boss second. Got it memorized?"

She didn't seem to listen to any of that, since all she replied with "Yes, sir."

Sighing, he lifted the phone to his ear. "This is Axel. Speak now or hang up."

A nervous voice came from the other end, slightly younger than his own, with New York slathered all over it like Nutella on toast...

"Uh, yeah," it said. "This is Roxas. I'm just calling you to tell you that I'd be totally honored to play at your party on Valentine's Day, sir."

"Cool, kid. $250 dollars an hour. See ya Valentine's."

"Whoa, wait, what? That's way too-"

He sighed, "Fine, I guess I can bump it up to $300."

The boy on the other end of the phone sounded like he were about to pass out.

"Uh, d-do I need to wear a tux or something?"

Axel laughed at this. "Nah, kid, just show up. Ratty t-shirt or whatever." And he hung up.

Roxas would be in for a surprise, all right.

* * *

><p>Xion had just handed Axel the stiff, fancy paper, and he read over it quickly before handing it back and nodding.<p>

Tomorrow morning, all of his guests would receive this same stiff paper.

Gold-lettered enveloped bearing their names, which they would tear open to find an offer they couldn't refuse.

All of his friends had been unlucky in love, so Axel had decided it was time he took matters into his own hands.

"Just slap a diaper and wings on me and call me Cupid!" He said, mostly to himself.

"I'd pay money to see that," an Australian accented voice said from the doorway.

Marluxia King.

"You'd pay just to see Axel shirtless, Marly." Naminé's Italian one followed.

"…I bet you'd make a pretty sexy Cupid, boss." Most surprisingly of all, Xion.

* * *

><p>You are hereby cordially invited to<p>

Axel Rodriguez's

Valentine's Day Masquerade Party

Friday, February the Fourteenth

9 P.M.

The Castle Ballroom

(Please dress in casual clothing, the rest will be done for you!)

* * *

><p>And that's how it all began. A whirlwind night of love, romance, and strange costumes.<p>

It's also the beginning of the best night of Axel, Riku, Demyx, Roxas, Zexion, and Sora's lives.

They just don't know it yet.


End file.
